Idols into Babysitters?
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Its what the title has said! Our dear STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT has become babysitters! But who will they babysit? Who are these cute little twins? How did they melt our idols' heart? Read and Find out! *pure family fluff!*
1. Chapter 1

This stuff hit me in the night so hard that it didn't let me sleep -.- So here it is before me mind blows! QAQ

(line break)

"There so childish aren't they?"Tokiya and Masato as he wipe his head with a towel

"I can only agree.." Tokiya said with a sigh

STARISH is current on their vacation camp with their sempais, QUARTET NIGHT, trying to keep an eye on them. Syo, Otoya and Natsuki are still catching fish on the river for lunch while Ren, Masato and Tokiya are watching them at the side, taking a rest.

"Hmm? Guys do you see that?" Syo pointed at the forest as he closed the basket of fishes.

"What 'that' Syo?" Otoya placed his hand over his forehead in the manner like a binoculars and tried to look where Syo was pointing.

"I don't see anything Syo-chan.." Natsuki tilted his head. "Maybe your seeing things… like a ghost?"

"G-ghost?" Otoya immediately paled, remembering the time when he and Haruka went to the haunted house the orphanage made.

"Baka! There's no way there's a ghost!" Syo simply carried the basket and ran towards the forest.

Seeing that the youngest member ran, everyone immediately followed him. Their eyes widened at the sight where Syo found the 'that' he was talking about. It was a pair of kids, twins to be exact, who looked like had stayed in the forest, basing on their face and clothes that was filled with dirt and had no footwear to protect their now-wounded little feet, and hasn't eaten for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Two pairs of crystal blue eyes stared at the wooden ceiling. An unknown voice exclaimed 'Guys, they're awake!' They both turned their aching head sidewards, trying to see who had said it. A teen with bright red hair and eyes, he also had the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Two guys came into their view. The first one has blond hair and has pins on it, he also has the same color of eyes of them, and probably he had worn the same bright smile like the first guy. The second seemed to be taller than the second one, he has green eyes, lighter hue of brown to his curly hair and worn a smile that was the same with the first other two.

The two did what they used to. Hugged each other and cower in fear with strangers hovering over them.

"Oi, o-chibi your scaring them." Another unknown voice had said.

"Tch, fine." Said the second guy and pulled the tall guy away from them and stand beside with the other two that they didn't notice.

"W-what's wrong?" the red guy said. (A/N: If you found it strange, I'm trying to describe them within a kid's perception.. -.-)

The red guy had his hand out, reaching out to them. The older of the two quickly hugged the younger one tighter, seeking for company and wished that the pain incoming wouldn't hurt as it usually did.

* * *

Otoya was relieved to see that the kids they brought to his cabin (he and Ren had carried them) was finally awake after an hour of sleep after finding them. He was so nervous that he wanted to call an ambulance to have them checked! But Masato said that they would be alright and treated the kids light wounds.

"They were mostly likely out in the woods for two days with minimum of food so I highly suggest that they would eat after they wake up. Please do call us if they did" with that he put Otoya on charge to look up on them while they prepared for lunch.

Everyone helped them changed their clothes with Syo's shirts that seemed too long for them but it was at least enough for the kids out of their dirty clothes. And with that it was confirmed that the other was a boy while the other was a girl which Syo actually blushed about, apparently it was his first time seeing a girl's naked body. (Well technically the kid was still a female) Otoya could hear it; Ren was still teasing Syo about it.

The kids have the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. Sure Syo, Ren and Masato had blue eyes, but the kids were having sparkling blue eyes. Also the blackest hair he had seen, it was almost in the color of the night.

Otoya just did what Masato said. Call them.

"Guys, they're awake!"

It was almost an immediate effect to everyone leave their posts, except for Masato who had to guard the boiling pot. Syo and Natsuki were surprisingly beside the bed grinning while Tokiya and Ren just sighed in relief that the kids were finally awake.

The kids backed away and the boy hugged the girl protectively. Their eyes were shut tightly, tears easily penetrating their eyes.

"Oi, o-chibi. Your scaring them." Ren called out.

"Tch, fine." Syo stood up straight and dragged Natsuki away from the kids and stood beside Tokiya and Ren. If it was the time, Otoya could've laughed at them.

"W-What's wrong?" he held his hand out, hopefully not scaring them. Though his action only did the matter worse and the boy hugged the girl tighter.

"Otoya, you making it worse…" Tokiya warned.

Otoya knew what to do. He had dealt with this a lot back at the orphanage. He simply sat beside the two and sang a good old song that the kids back in the orphanage liked so much. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Everyone understood and started to sing along.

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

Otoya wished for the kids to sing along too. Their little mouths were about to open but then it suddenly closed and their brows were knitted together. He was slightly disappointed but at least their tears weren't flowing anymore, that was another step.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Then the traveler in the dark_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark;_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

The kids stopped shaking, everyone heaved a sigh in that, but Otoya knew it wasn't the end… yet.

He wiped their tear stains away and placed a friendly smile "Hey there, I'm Otoya. But you can call me Oto-nii. What's your name?"

The two looked at each other, their face was still unsure. They both stopped hugging each other but still held hands. Another look and they shook their heads in sync.

"Y-you don't know your names?" Syo gasped in shock.

They flinched at his tone and Ren slightly hit his head and glared at him saying 'Shut-up-and-let-Otoya-do-his-work'. Syo simply nodded his head and stared at the kids. They were all thankful that Otoya was friendly, was equally good when it comes to kids.

"Maa, maa. It's alright, ne?" Otoya sent another smile in their way.

They tightened their hold and nodded nervously, not wanting to see another display of hurting the others.

"Can you remember anything else then?"

Another shake of head.

Otoya smelled the stew Masato was cooking, smiled and immediately asked "Ne, are you hungry?"

The kids were about to shake their head when a grumble was heard in the air. Everyone just stared at the cute duo and immediately covered their noses, trying not to nosebleed from the overflowing cuteness from the two flustered kids.

"S-So shall we head out?" Otoya held his hands out, hoping that they would reach out and hold his hand. Thankfully they did. Finally he obtained their trust!

* * *

Everyone was just staring at the duo as they meekly start their food. Their aura practically screamed 'CUTE!'. They had to get two pails so that they would at least reach the table, another point to add into their cuteness. Also, they were slightly jealous that they were only close to Otoya.

Natsuki had tried to talk to them which only made the kids scared because of his sudden loud voice. It was Ren's turn, he was about to make a rose appear, like a magic trick, when suddenly the kids ran behind Otoya and their eyes watered. That only made Ren hurt and their cuteness level higher.

"So is the stew good?" Otoya asked as Masato placed two glasses of water for them. The kids simply nodded and continued eating.

"So Otoya… they don't remember their name nor anything which only leads to…" Syo trailed off not wanting to say it. Both have amnesia. Actually, there was another, that is if they're lying. But no one wanted to bring that up, not with these two cute kids in front of them

Otoya only nodded and ruffled the girl's hair, making her startled. He immediately apologized and made the girl continue her meal. They still both continued eating meekly, who would? When everybody's eyes are on you?

"Actually… there is something bothering me…" Tokiya started.

"Hm?" everyone's eyes were soon on him, including the kids.

"Can they… speak?"

Syo was about to retort a yes when he remembered that the two haven't spoken a single word with their time with them.

"I-I don't know Tokiya... maybe their mute or they're just scared to speak since we're all strangers to them…" Otoya confessed.

"Why not ask them then?" Ren smartly pointed out

"Alright…" he looked down to the duo that was staring back at him with their sparkling crystal blue eyes, eyes filled with curiosity. "Hm… Can you guys speak?"

The kids were only staring at them and everyone was silent, hoping to hear an answer. Though the answer they wanted wasn't on their list.

"Speak… okay?"

(line break)

And that's it guys! I'm not quite satisfied with SmE. This seemed a lot cuter don't you think? Well… can you leave a review for me to know? */\*

And also! Can someone suggest me their names? Well, you know they have amnesia can someone suggest a name for them? *^* I'm having a hard time here so readers… a little help here? QAQ


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone practically had question marks at their heads as the little girl finally said something.

"A-ah, she m-meant…" the boy started fiddling his fingers "If we're… allowed to speak… desu."

Syo and Tokiya, being the people exactly in front of the cute duo, had to look away and tried to cover their pink tints that brushed their cheeks.

Being like a mother hen Natsuki was, he gave a smile and said "Of course you can! Everyone here are friends and we're allowed to talk anything!"

The kids seemed to perk up to him and had sparkles around them. The girl was about to say something when humming was heard in the air. Everyone looked around, finally tearing their eyes of the duo. They knew where it was coming from and immediately ran towards him.

Syo was about to enter the forest when two little hands tugged the hem of his shirt, making him stop. He turned and was about to retort when he saw two pairs of sapphire eyes gazing up to him. "A-ano nii-chan…"

"What is it?" he crouched down to them so that he'll the same level as them, silently he was cheering inside his head that the kids had talked to him, next to Otoya.

"Hurt not?" the girl fiddled her fingers this time, her sentence was slightly not correct but still made sense to him.

"T-That nii-chan.." the little boy pointed to Ren, who was currently running not so far away from them. "H-he h-hit you e-earlier right-desu?"

"Hm? No-" he was stopped when he remembered that Ren hit him earlier for 'scaring them'. "Yes he did."

Their eyes widened and immediately checked his head for injuries. "Hurt a lot nii-chan?" the girl panicked, her voice was clearly trembling.

"W-where's the first aid-desu?" the boy started to look around, expecting to see a white box.

Slightly confused, Syo merely patted their heads and smiled. "Don't worry! It doesn't hurt at all!" he pumped his fist for emphasizing.

"B-but h-he hit you right?"

"He did, but it doesn't hurt at all…" he stood up "Ren is like that some times, but he never hurts friends… " he grinned and stretched out his hands "Let's go? Everyone's waiting for us."

The kids looked unsure yet again but still took his hand and ran with him, joining the others who stopped by a tree. Natsuki was currently hugging/cutting-air-supply Cecil, suddenly dropping on what he was holding.

"This is…" Otoya started

Syo peeked in, "isn't this Nanami's song?" the tanned male immediately took the paper out of Otoya's hand and hugged the paper protectively.

"Don't!" he shouted

"When did you get this?"

Cecil beamed a smile and said "Haruka gave this to me."

"What?"

Ren chuckled "So you finally got yours?"

"Eeeh~ Your so lucky to get one of Haru-chan's song!" Natsuki piped in, clearly amused

"Didn't you got one too?" Syo sighed at him.

"That's great, Cecil" Otoya gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm honestly happy for you" Tokiya just let a mused smile on his face

Dumb-founded at the idol's in front of him, Ceci just managed to say a "Thank you…"

"Lyrics, you haven't written them yet have you?" Masato acquired

"If you don't understand anything, just let us know." Tokiya said

"If you need phrases of love, I'd be happy to help you anytime." Ren added.

"That's great." Natsuki started "Your wish has finally come true! Now we're all friends that have received Haru-chan's songs~"

"Not everything could make you friends."Syo noted, slightly irritated.

The kids were merely watching, they were amazed on how close their onii-chans were, adding the tanned nii-chan before them. The hold on each other's hand tightened, feeling excited. They knew that… something in their past lives were about to turn to the change. They stared at the honest smiles they haven't seen before, those smiles... we're something to trust right?

(line break)

"Ne, ne you really don't remember anything?" Syo started, removing his shirt.

They we're returning to the river, planning to fish again. The food for the evening wasn't going to be enough so they decided to take the kids and take some fishing.

"I don't think you should ask like that Syo-chan…" Natsuki was worried, thinking that the kids would be scared of them again.

The boy looked at his sister "Do you remember something-desu?" the girl just shook her head. "We don't remember anything onii-san-desu."

Feeling a bit pride that the kids were calling him nii-chan, he wanted to get closer to them more. "Sou…." he ruffled the little boy's hair and grinned "Don't push into thinking much okay? We'll be taking you back home once we finish this camp."

The kids froze for a moment, fear taking over their eyes. But soon it vanished as Otoya placed a hand on the girl's head. "is something wrong?"

"I-Iie…" the kids shook their heads, still confused on why they froze like that. "N-Nothing's wrong Oto-nii…" even though they said that they still could feel something was wrong with the word 'home'.


End file.
